With development of mobile internet technologies, intelligent electronic devices (IEDs), such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, are used more and more widely. Multi-media such as music playing is one of the most popular functionalities of the intelligent electronic device, and a speaker box is normally employed in an intelligent electronic device to enable the intelligent electronic device to produce audible sound with better low frequency quality.
A typical speaker box uses a sound guide channel to guide the audible sound to transmit and output surrounding air; however, because a size of the speaker box is usually small, the sound guide channel inside the speaker box needs to be somewhat narrow. This brings serious intermediate frequency distortion to the audible sound, and lowers an output tone quality of speaker box in the electronic device.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a speaker box to overcome the aforesaid problems.